


Enough Space

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [119]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Flashback fic to the time that Eames had recently come back into Arthur's life (and into Edward's). Arthur is making breakfast and Edward, who is feeling a little clingy, is helping. Eames watches quietly from a distance. Letting them have their space.Inspired by this picture: (x)





	Enough Space

In the early days, when Eames became a full time parent and part of Arthur and Edward’s life, things took a moment to adjust.

Eames was a new presence in a four year old’s life. And while he understood and liked that Eames was his father and he was now home with them, Edward still had to get use to his presence, he had to remember that he had two parents now and it wasn’t as easy as Eames would have liked. He understood, it was all new and he knew his son would come around, it would just take a time.

Usually, Arthur was first. Edward showed Arthur first, went to Arthur for first, called for Arthur first and almost as an afterthought, did Edward take Eames into consideration. Eames didn’t mind, he was just happy to be included, even if he was secondary. Arthur did his best to include Eames in their activities, in their routine and gradually, Edward came around, now talking to both parents as opposed to just Arthur.

If Edward got sick however, he always wanted Arthur. In a random bout of illness, Edward only wanted Arthur to hold him, to give him medicine, to put him to bed, to check on him. As much progress as they had made, Arthur was still his main caretaker so Edward only wanted him. Eames did what he could, handing Arthur things, keeping Edward company while Arthur went to get medicine, getting his son juice. But Edward was as all fussy sick children were and still wanted Arthur.

As Edward gradually recuperate, he got better enough to get out of bed and join his father in the kitchen or in the living room. One such morning, as Arthur made breakfast for everyone, Eames making coffee for them, Edward padded in. He yawned, his hair a mess, his pajama pant leg rucked up to his knee.

“Hey sprog. How do you feel?”

“I’m okay…” He softly answered.

Eames smiled at him as Edward went towards Arthur. He maneuvered one of the island kitchen stools over to Arthur and climbed up before he threw his arms around Arthur and Arthur just wordlessly held onto him in return, using his one hand to finish breakfast. Eames watched them, smiling to himself, hoping that one day, he could be a part of that. That one day, Edward would run to him, call for him. He felt slightly bitter still, considering the situation could have been avoided had other steps had been taken, but he shook those thoughts away, knowing that it was done and over with and him being angry about it wasn’t going to change anything. He finished making his coffee and left some for Arthur in the pot before he took a seat at the island, watching his son and Arthur at the stove.

Then, Edward moved back from Arthur and said,

“It’s hot.”

“Yeah, it is kiddo.”

Edward climbed down, Arthur watching him the whole time and once he was on the floor again, he walked over to Eames. He stood in front of him and Eames looked back at his son and saw him raise his arms up as he said,

“Dadda…up.”

Eames smiled and set his mug on the counter before leaning down and picking up Edward, settling him on his lap as Edward turned to hug him, still needing comfort. Eames just smiled, feeling his heart soar as he held onto Edward in return. Usually, Edward demanded Arthur stop what he was doing and tend to him. It wasn’t usually until Arthur sent him to Eames that Edward went to him, but that morning, he wordlessly went to Eames.

“Still feeling under the weather, sprog?”

Edward nodded and Eames put his hand on Edward’s forehead, seeing he wasn’t feverish but still not feeling well.

“I’m sorry to hear that. You want a little something to eat?”

Edward shook his head and Eames just rubbed his back.

“Not even some green apple slices?”

“Just one.”

“Okay, just one.”

Eames was glad he had already cut some early and he carried Edward with him to the fridge to get the container they were in before returning to his seat. He gave Edward a piece and had one himself, the both of them eating quietly as Arthur watched them, smiling.

He finished making breakfast and set it down in front of them as he asked,

“You want some?”

“Yeah come on, sprog. You want some bacon?”

“Okay…”

Edward smiled a little, taking the freshly cooked bacon strip offered by Eames and began to nibble on it as Eames smiled and looked at Arthur, feeling proud.


End file.
